My Cute Roomate
by Thegamsier
Summary: A very simple story that involves a boy in which gets a new cute girl roommate.


Chapter 1 Introductions

I slowly woke up to the sound of a doorbell, I felt the glaring lights shine against my eyes. I got up and walked to the mirror, I looked at my messy self in the reflection. I walked towards my closet and grabbed a white t shirt with loose shorts. The longer I worry about my attire the more impatient the rings became. I groaned in annoyance as I walked downstairs towards the front door. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, as I opened it I peered outside and saw a girl about my age. She looked to be 5'6, she had black hair, bright purple eyes, she was rather pale, and was wearing a tight tank top with a miniskirt to end it. Behind her was a woman whom was wearing a suit and accompanied it with a briefcase.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask confused.

"Yes, first may I say I'm sorry for your lost, the government is truly sorry to cause such an"accident".

"It's fine, the past is the past… nothing we can do now." I glanced at the girl a few times whilst I speak to the women.

"Again we're deeply sorry, however disregarding your guardians, you are not allowed to live by yourself at this age." As she says this she nudge the girl into my home, "This girl will now be living with you and don't worry about finances the government has paid for both your suspenses."

Curious I pulled out my phone and opened my bank account, my eyes bulged out as I saw the many zeros on the screen."I-is it okay for us to take all of this money? I mean we literally will never have to work with this amount of cash."

"It's ok since the government is responsible for the deaths of both of your parents," I looked at her and sighed in contentment.

"Ok not wasting time lets get on with the documents," as she says this she pulls her briefcase open and reveals a decent sized packet with text written on every single one of them. I scanned each one and it seemed there wasn't anything sketchy hidden inside. It basically said I'm responsible for the actions of the girl and if anything would to happen to her I would be held responsible. I dozed off for a few minutes before finally signing the paper. Once I did she closed the briefcase and walked towards her car.

"Ok! Goodluck you two," and with that she got in her car and drove off.

Me and the girl were silent for a few moments before I broke it and said "L-let me bring you to your room!"

I grabbed her hand without thinking and tugged her up the stairs to the bedrooms, I felt her grip go tighter making me blush a crimson red.

"O-oh sorry! I did it unknowingly..." I said stuttering nearly every other word.

"It's ok… I kinda liked it," she whispered really quietly.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, mind speaking up?" I say with a bright smile.

"N-Nothing! It's ok I don't mind," after a couple of steps I tugged her into her now new room. Her eyes lit up seeing how nicely decorated it was, the room had a king size bed tucked into the top left corner, there was a huge mirror with a makeup drawer next to it, the room was painted bright pink, random girly decorations scattered over, and had a walk in closet.

"Like it?" I said jumping in front of her.

"Come on unpack your things! This is now your home, I hope we can become good friends."

Before I said anything else, I have realized that I didn't even know her name. "Pardon I haven't even asked what your name is," I said whilst tilting my head in a cute dog manner.

"T-That's ok I also haven't asked, mind is Andr… what's your's?"

"My name is Robert," mid greeting I heard a loud grumble, which caused Andr to blush deeply.

"I guess the introductions did take a long time didn't it? What do you like to eat, I may not look it but I can cook quite a bit." I extended my hand for her to take as we went down the stairs towards the kitchen, during our little trip she told me the many kind of foods she enjoys to eat. I took out the pots and pans, as well as the many sorts of ingredients. I stared at it for a bit before whirling and smashing the ingredients together. I ended with a simple chicken fried rice, her eyes lit up. She took a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

"I-it smells amazing! Can we eat it now?" she looked at me with insanely cute puppy eyes.

"Aww… how can I say no to you?" I brought the pot which contained the fried rice and dropped it on the table which was only a few feet away. I grabbed a couple of plates and cups, I walked back towards the table and set up for our little dinner. I put the rice on both of our plates and walked back towards the fridge.

"Want anything to drink?" I say peering into the fridge.

"Umm… pop is fine."

I grabbed a liter of pop and poured both of us a glass full, we ate our food in silent. Neither of us brave enough to start a conversation. We hastily ate our food, finishing rather quickly. Without saying a word I grabbed both of our plates and dumped it into the sink. Instead of sitting across from her, I sat down next to her. Without warning Andr placed her head on my shoulder, she grasped my arm and closed her eyes.

"Sorry.. It's been a long day… let me stay like this." Like before I didn't say anything but patted her head in return. I covered both of us with a blanked and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking maybe this isn't too bad after all. In only a short few hours I felt like I could trust my life with this girl. I placed a hand on my chest feeling my heart beating fast. Am I finally experiencing something I haven't experience in all of my life.. Is this love? I went deep into my thoughts as I followed her in the lands of deep sleep.

(This is my first story, constructive criticism would be appreciated 3


End file.
